Karen Everest
Biography: Name: '''Karen Everest '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''14 '''Age: '''16 '''Weapon: '''Garrote. Knife '''Appearance: '''Karen is of medium height, with shoulder length, messy red hair and hazel eyes.She has a few freckles on her face. She is not particularly thin or fat, more of an average frame. She wears a silver necklace with the tooth of a Mutt she killed around her neck. '''Strengths/skills: '''Stealth, Climbing, Speed, Knowledge of nature '''Weakness(es): Weak in weapons use, Unsociable, Easily scared, low physical strength. '''Personality: '''She has a rather serious attitude, having little or no humour. She can also be sarcastic and impatient when in comes to interacting with others. She tries to analyse a certain situation and think of the best solution out of it, whatever the cost or risk. She can be a little underhanded, resorting to cheating and trickery to get her way (she plans on sneaking a hidden weapon onto the arena). She has also shown to be remorseless and eager to kill, but does not gloat over it, rather she tries to do it efficiently and quickly. '''Backstory/History: '''Growing up in a family of geneticists working on the Mutts of District 14, Karen had always had a connection to the study of Mutts and nature's beasts in general. However, she found lab work and scientific experiments incredibly boring. She preferred to follow another path, a Field Researcher, meaning she'd go out to the wild and hunt Mutts, to test both her skills and theirs. This job taught her the skills necessary for wilderness survival. She could go out to the jungle for days at a time, living of the earth and stalking big game, returning with her defeated prey many days later. Eventually, she grew to love her job so much, it became her hobby. She often went into the wilderness with her brother Herbert, hunting wild Mutts and animals. When that wasn't enough, she resorted to poaching on other sceintist's game reserves. She knew the deadliest Mutts belonged to the Head Peacekeepers reserve, so she one day snuck in with Herbert and killed his most precious "pet": Unfortunately, the guards caught them in the act, but were no match for Karen's animal instincts and ferocity. They escaped, leaving a dozen dead and injured men in their wake, however the Head peacekeeper had already marked them for punishment... He went out of his way and bribed several officials, ensuring Karen and her brother were reaped for the next Hunger Games, and effectively sending them to their deaths.A perfect vengeance, or so he hoped... '''Interview Angle: '''Acts cocky. Talks smack and taunts the other Tributes. Promises the Capitol and the Audience "A hunt like no other..." '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Stay away from danger. Runs away from the Cornucopia but hides nearby. Ambush another Tribute who made it out of the Bloodbath, kill him/her and steal their supplies. '''Games Strategy: '''Relying on her stealth, she will stalk other tributes from hiding, and attack them when they are vurnerable or sleeping. She knows she cannot beat another person on a 1 on 1 fight, so if an ambush fails, she will run away and try again on another tribute. '''Token: '''A necklace with a Mutts tooth on it. This is actually a hidden weapon. The necklace can be used as a garrote and the tooth still contains Mutt venom. She hopes to sneak this into the arena without anyone knowing. '''Height: '''5'6 '''Fears: '''Being trapped, forced to fight a stronger opponent, drowning '''Alliance: '''She thinks other people will only slow her down or betray her, so she'll be a loner. Trivia: * Her name is a corruption of Carnivorous, fitting as District 14 produces muttations, and also hinting to her style of hunting and killing. * She is my first female Tribute. Category:16 year olds Category:Females Category:District 14 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Delta-06's Tributes Category:Reaped